I Find Strength In You
by stageblossom
Summary: When Burt has a heart attack, Kurt thinks there is no one to be there for him. But he isn't alone when a close family member who he hadn't seen in years comes into the picture. Alternate plotline to the Grilled Cheesus episode. Glee/SG1 cross.


**When Burt has a heart attack, Kurt thinks there is no one to be there for him. But he isn't alone when a close family member who he hadn't seen in years comes into the picture. Sort of an alternate plotline to the Grilled Cheesus episode with another character from another TV show makes an appearance. First and foremost Glee plot and characters, though.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing recognizable…**

0o0o0o0

Kurt sat alone in the choir room thinking over the events of the last twenty-four hours. His dad had a heart attack. Big medical words he didn't understand were thrown in his face. He was in a coma. He may not wake up…ever. Everything was just happening all too fast for him to understand and he didn't know what to do about the situation.

He felt so alone.

Sure, he thought of Carole and Finn, they're as good as family. Hell, he was pretty sure they were actually going to be family by the end of the year; he could see how much his dad loved her and Finn. The feelings he had for them were still somewhat shallow and distant, though. He didn't share the same infatuation of a life together with them as a big blended family as much as Burt did.

The truth was, Kurt would never consider taking comfort in Carol's arms – and definitely not Finn's. They wouldn't be as understanding as someone that knew him, seen him grow up, and knew the true nature of the bond he and his father shared.

It's just that, none of his family lived very close, all of them having escaped this hell-hole known as Lima, Ohio. He only had one set of grandparents, his dad's parents, who were definitely too old to travel all the way to Ohio from California. His aunt Mildred doesn't think very highly of him and his sexual preferences, wondering how someone like her brother, Burt, could have a son as effeminate as him. The only other person he could think of, which was actually the only person he wanted there with him at a time like this, was always pretty busy with his work, doing some apparently pretty important stuff for the army…or something like that. He really didn't want to be a bother to anyone. And truth be told, he didn't have the energy.

He was broken out of his self-induced trance by Santana and Brittany approaching him, both with unusual serious faces. He didn't even notice people starting to file into the classroom, signalling the beginning of class.

_Geez, how long have I've been sitting here?_

"Kurt, we're really sorry about your dad."

Brittany stepped forward and handed Kurt a stack of colourful construction paper tied together with ribbon. "I made a book report on heart attacks," she said. "It got knocked down a whole letter grade because it was written in crayon."

Leave it to Brittany to help him find humour in a grave situation such as this. He was happy for the interruption in his depressed haze as he tucked the decorated booklet into his bag and gave Brittany a warm smile. The two girls walked away to take their seats for the beginning of class.

"What the hell happened?" Finn said as he came barrelling into the room, striding up to Kurt.

"My dad's in the hospital…" he was more than a little confused as to why Finn was angry with him for reasons that concerned only himself and _his_ father.

"I know; my mom just called. I feel like I'm the last one to know!"

"Well, I'm sorry Finn," Kurt snapped. "But it didn't occur to me to call you because he's NOT YOUR FATHER!"

"WELL HE'S THE CLOSEST I'M EVER GONNA GET!"

The room was silent. Everybody was too caught up in the surrounding tension that they had no idea what to do about the escalating situation. The thought of coming between them at this point was a frightening image.

"Now neither of us is going to have one so I don't see how it matters anymore." It was barely a whisper, but everyone heard the absolute sadness in Kurt's voice. Just as Kurt turned and started for the door, Mr. Schuster chose that moment to walk into start the class. He attempted to show his sympathy for his situation, but the sad boy just walked past him with his head down, but even acknowledging his presence.

When the chestnut haired was finally out of the sight of his nosey peers in the comfort of the empty hallway, he instantly regretted blowing up on Finn. He didn't mean anything by yelling, he was just yet another person frustrated and upset by this whole situation.

_No, he doesn't get it_, Kurt's mind yelled at him. _You're all alone. No one cares about you enough to think of your feelings. Your family doesn't even care enough to come!_

And for some reason, the little nagging voice in his head was much louder than the kind words of encouragement from his best friends.

0o0o0o0

Mr. Schuster turned back to his other glee kids after Kurt shut the door that led to the empty hallway.

"He looks really upset" the curly-haired teacher said, looking pointedly at the rest of the class looking for some sort of answer to the feelings of the young countertenor.

"I think he and Finn had a little misunderstanding." Mercedes finally spoke up. She didn't seem mad, more upset that her best friend of life was so depressed. It's no one's fault though, Kurt's not handling everything very well."

"He's not accepting help from any of us!' Rachel came to the front of the classroom with purpose and addressed the entire class. "I tried to talk to him at lunch and all he did was insult my skirt."

Santana piped up. "I do that all the time but that doesn't mean I'm harbouring a boiling depression under my skin and a deep resentment for everyone I meet with a freaky animal fetish…even though it would be completely justified."

"The only thing that would be completely justified would me my foot up you're a – " Lauren started but was cut off by Mr. Schue's loud voice.

"Guys!" Everyone turned to look at him. "Can we not have a serious conversation without fighting in here? Maybe instead of butting heads, we should put them together and think of a way to give Kurt a little hope."

"Mr. Schue is right, you guys. Kurt really needs some cheering up." Rachel said and the whole class nodded in agreement.

"Look, he's really worried about his dad right now." Mercedes knew more about the situation than anyone in the room. "I think maybe we should do something to help his dad! He'll really appreciate that we're trying to do something."

"But what are we supposed to do?" Puck asked. "None of us are doctors…"

"No no no guys, that's not what I mean!" Mercedes called out and strode to the front of the class beside Rachel. "What better way to make someone feel better in a hopeless situation than to pray for everything to go right. Religion is powerful! And we have so many different kinds in here, at least one is bound to work."

"And if we mix prayer with song, it will be even more powerful." Rachel said enthusiastically. Everyone seemed pleased with the idea of getting the power of song involved.

"I agree with Rachel and Mercedes." Quinn said. "I had a really rough year last year and God definitely gave me the strength to get through it. I think it would be worthwhile now as well."

"I think this is a good opportunity for an assignment topic." Mr. Schuster walked over to the white board as Rachel and Mercedes took their seats. He uncapped his marker and wrote in messy printing on the board.

_SPIRITUALITY_

"Umm, Mr. Schue?" Finn spoke up for the first time since Kurt had stormed out of the room. "I really don't think this is a good idea. He doesn't seem in the mood to – "

"Well, I think it's a great idea, and beneficial to all of us. Now, let's get brainstorming ideas for songs to sing to Kurt and his dad!"

Finn may not be the smartest person when it comes to other people's feelings, but something was telling him this was going to cause much more harm than good.

0o0o0o0

Kurt unlocked the front door to the house he and his Dad shared. Usually when he came home, he would start thinking what to make for dinner for the other occupant of the house. Sadly, there was no one else at the moment. There may not be anyone else ever again. The thought that this could be his life from now on was enough to bring this emotionally strong boy to tears.

Deciding that dinner was out of the question, for there was not a hungry stomach to fee in the house, he decided to go straight to bed, completely forgetting about the fact that he had an exceptionally large stack of homework to tackle. That was the only positive thing about this entire situation. He could get away with not doing a single scrap of work because all of his teachers felt way too sorry for him to punish his laziness, as if his own life was punishment enough.

Lying in bed in an empty room, in an empty house that make absolutely no noise made him realize just how lonely he really felt. With this thought, Kurt was finally able to open the floodgates and the tears began cascading down his cheeks soaking the pillow his head was on.

_I can't do this. I can't do this. I can't do this._ His mind was racing. He had to do something to slow down his thoughts, his mind, and his entire situation. He would never admit it to himself bout Kurt Hummel was cracking under pressure.

The chestnut haired boy suddenly snapped up onto a sitting position and, after a brief moment, threw the covers off onto the floor and headed to the bathroom. He had no control. Control is something that Kurt needed, something he couldn't function without.

He reached into the bottom drawer and found a brand new disposable razor. He clumsily pulled the pieces apart not realizing how hard it was to extract that shiny little piece of sharp edged heaven he so desperately craved. It was like he was on auto-pilot. He really had no idea what he was doing.

He was broken out of his determined haze when he accidentally cut his thumb in the process of pulling apart the pieces of plastic and sharpened metal. It wasn't a bad cut, no worse than a severe paper cut and a little bit of blood. But it was enough to make Kurt realize the magnitude of what he was doing.

He needed help.

He needed someone to be there for _him._

He needed his _real_ family.

Kurt dropped the razor that was currently poised in his hand. The sound of the metal hitting the cold bathroom tile made him feel just a little bit proud of himself, he was stronger than this.

He ran back in his bedroom and grabbed his iPhone from his messenger bag and dialled a number he had barely thought about in a few years. He was surprised he still remembered it, and even more surprised when it started ringing, showing that the number had not been changed as well.

Kurt sat curled up on his bed waiting for someone to pick up. It rang a few times before a groggy voice answered.

"Hi, um, Dr. Jackson speaking."

The sound of his favourite uncle's voice brought tears to his eyes again. He struggled to speak without full out sobbing into the phone. _He was stronger than this._

"Daniel? It's Kurt. I just… I really need you right now…."

0o0o0o0

**I still don't know if I want Burt to live or die…I have ideas for both. So feel free to tell me if you have a preference as to which path you would like this to take. I will be happy to oblige. But don't worry, either way it will be plenty angsty!**

**Interesting idea that has been floating around in my head for a while. Let me know what you think…and if it's worth continuing!**


End file.
